MINE
by yohan17
Summary: Luhan tidak pernah berpikir bahwa hidupnya akan berubah semenjak ia mengenal Yixing, seorang composer terkenal yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Sedangkan disisi lain ada Sehun, sahabat Luhan yang diam-diam menyimpan rasa padanya. (Layhan, Hunhan, Laychen, EXO)
1. Meeting

MINE

Cuih!

Aku tidak akan pernah mau untuk dinikahkan dengan orang itu. Yixing? WTF, kenal saja tidak, orang tuaku sudah ingin menjodohkanku dengannya, lalu bagaimana nasibku setelah menikah dengan orang itu nanti?. Aku memang gay, tapi aku bisa memilih calon ku sendiri. Tapi ini? Ibuku memang gila, menjodohkanku dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal.

"Luhan, dia ini orang yang sangat baik. Dia pantas denganmu yang sikapnya seperti anak kecil." Begitulah ibuku memulai apa yang tidak ingin aku dengar.

"Terserah, aku tidak kenal dia, mom. Tega sekali kau menjodohkanku dengan orang asing." Gerutuku.

"Mom yakin kau akan menyukainya, dia bersikap sangat dewasa meskipun umurnya memang setahun lebih muda darimu." Ucap ibuku sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"What?! Setahun lebih muda? Mom, apa mom ingin menjodohkanku dengan anak kecil?"

"kita akan bertemu dia malam ini, no comment. Kita akan pergi ke restaurant. Bersiaplah dan bersikap baiklah." Ibuku bangkit dari tempat duduk menuju kamarnya, meninggalkanku yang sama sekali ingin muntah mendengar ucapannya.

Aku, Xi Luhan. Seorang model terkenal yang banyak digemari pria dan wanita diseluruh dunia, aku juga seorang penyanyi terkenal, siapa yang tidak mengenalku? Semua orang kenal padaku. Tapi kali ini nasibku sial, ibuku akan menjodohkanku dengan seorang pria yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal. Bagaimana jika dia adalah seorang sasaeng fans yang ingin memburuku? Oh tidak. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Malampun datang, dengan malas aku sudah berpakaian rapi. Ya, ibuku memintaku untuk memakai tuxedo putih. Ini bukan acara pernikahan kan? Kenapa aku harus memakai baju ini?. Aku juga menyisir rambutku dengan rapi berharap agar orang itu akan terpesona padaku, bagaimanapun aku harus terlihat ramah dan tampan dihadapan siapapun karna aku tetap harus menjaga imageku. Benar kan?

Aku keluar kamarku dan mendapati ibuku sudah rapi dengan dress warna coklat muda dan berdandan sangat elegan. Aku tahu ibuku memang wanita yang sempurna. Tapi saying ayahku meninggalkannya untuk wanita busuk yang menggodanya.

Baiklah, singkat cerita aku sudah sampai di sebuah restaurant mewah bernama Moonlight Reastaurant. Restaurant paling elegan di kota ini. Ibuku ternyata sudah memesan tempat duduk. Tempat duduk paling ujung dilantai dua yang menghadap ke luar dengan view sinar perkotaan dan panggung disebelah kiri dengan piano diatasnya. Panggung klasik dan seperti ruangan romantis. Jujur aku terkesan dengan restaurant pilihan ibuku. Belum ada tanda-tanda seseorang naik ke atas selain pelayan yang menawarkan menu. Kami memesan tiga gelas anggur termewah di restaurant ini. Aku keluarga kaya, apapun bisa aku pesan kan?.

Kulihat ibuku sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon, aku mencoba menguping pembicaraannya walaupun tatapan mataku tetap ke arah luar.

"Oh baik Yixing, tidak apa-apa, aku dan Luhan bisa menunggu. Hanya sepuluh menit tidak masalah, kota memang selalu macet pada jam segini. Baik Yixing, sampai jumpa."

Nah, sepertinya orang itu akan terlambat. Ibuku dan aku benci orang yang tidak tepat waktu. Aku menyeringai sedikit. Ibuku akan langsung menolak perjodohan ini mengingat ibuku tidak suka pada orang yang tidak disiplin waktu.

Namun dugaanku salah, beberapa waktu kemudian ibuku tersenyum ke arah belakangku. Aku yakin orang itu sudah datang. Aku tidak ingin menegok sedikitpun kearahnya.

"Maaf saya terlambat.." ucap suara yang aku yakini itu adalah suara Yixing. Oh god. Suaranya sangat menarik. Tapi aku tetap diam dan hanya meneguk sedikit anggurku.

"Tidak apa-apa Yixing, mari silahkan duduk." Ibuku meminta Yixing untuk duduk tepat didepanku.

Aku hampir saja memuntahkan anggurku karna ketika aku melihat seseorang yang duduk di depanku. Wajah yang sangat tampan ini duduk tersenyum dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat kepada ibuku dan kemudian matanya menatapku dan membukkan sedikit kepalanya sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

Rambut hitamnya dengan poninya yang sedikit kedepan, badan yang tegap, matanya yang lembut, suaranya yang indah dan bibirnya yang sangat kissable itu. Oh tidak. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan imageku jatu dihadapan ibuku dan orang ini.

Kami mengobrol beberapa waktu dan makan bersama. Ibuku banyak menanyakan beberapa hal kepadanya. Dia adalah seorang pianist dan seorang composer lagu, dia juga terkadang menari karna itu hobbynya dan dia juga bisa bernyanyi. Dia sudah beberapa kali membuatkan lagu untuk grup terkenal seperti EXO. Sempurna. Dia memang terlihat sangat sempurna, dengan senyumnya yang menawan dan etikanya yang baik.

Aku lebih banyak diam dan tersenyum ataupun menjawab pertanyaan ibuku atupun Yixing. Mataku terkadang mencuri pandang kearahnya dan satu ketika mata kami bertemu, Yixing tersenyum dan aku langsung mengalihan pandanganku kearah yang lain.

Beberapa jam akhirnya berlalu, kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Ibuku tersenyum sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada tangan Yixing.

"Yixing, bisa kau antar Luhan untuk pulang? Aku ada beberapa urusan dan aku sepertinya tidak akan pulang malam ini. Bisa?"

"Apa?!" Seruku sambil menatap kearah ibuku. Aku harus pulang dengan orang asing ini? Bagaimana jika dia membawaku kabur dan menculikku? Bagaimana dengan karirku nanti?

"Aku harus pergi ke rumah . yixing bisa mengantarmu. Sampai besok saying…" Ibuku mengecup pipiku, "Yixing, terima kasih." Yixing sedikit membungkuk kemudian sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya kepada ibuku, kemudian ibukupun menaiki mobilnya.

Kami terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Yixing mengahadap kearahku dan tersenyum.

"Kita pulang?." Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk dan kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya. Aku sedikit gelisah karna aku takut sesuatu terjadi kepadaku. Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar sasaeng fans?.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya diam dan tidak berkata apapun kepadanya. Menatap lurus kedepan dengan sesekali melirik kearahnya yang focus menyetir.

"Jadi…., lewat mana tempat tinggalmu?" Tanya Yixing sebelum mobilnya keluar dari jalur utama. Aku menatap kearahnya. Dia tidak tahu dimana aku tinggal? Semua fansku tahu dimana aku tinggal.

"Aku tinggal di Apartment xx, dekat dengan Seoul convertion centre di Cheongdamdong." Ucapku singkat.

"Oh aku tahu, ayo pulang."

Hujanpun turun dengan derasnya dan kami baru saja sampai di depan pintu apartmentku. Aku memasukkan security password untuk membuka pintu. Aku baru saja akan masuk keltika Yixing memanggilku.

"Ya?" Ucapku.

Yixing tersenyum. "Terima kasih Luhan, senang bertemu denganmu. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti?" Tanyanya. Aku sedikit tercengang dengan ucapannya. Karna kau tidak memperlihatkan sikap terbuka untuknya ataupun berusaha bersikap ramah dengannya.

"Ya, mungkin.." dan tiba-tiba petirpun menyambar dengan kerasnya. Aku tercengang dan reflex berteriak dan berjongkok sambil menutup telingaku. Aku memang takut terhadap ketinggian dan petir.

Tak lama aku merasakan sepasang tangan menyentuh tanganku yang masih berada di telingaku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan melihat Yixing berjongkok dihadapanku dan menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau…baik-baik saja?" Yixing bertanya sedikit ragu kepadaku. Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya dan tak terasa air mata jatuh dari mataku.

"T-tolong…" Kami masih berjongkok di depan pintu. Yixing mengajakku berdiri dan menuntunku masuk kedalam rumah.

Kami berdua duduk diatas sofa sambil terdiam. Bdanku masih gemetar sambil memeluk bantal sofa. Yixing masih menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Yixing menarik napas berat dan kemudian menghampiriku dan berjongkok dihadapanku. Aku masih ketakutan dan gemetar akan petir yang terus saja menyambar. Dan ketika petir besar menyambar, seketika itu pula aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Ya, itulah dimana aku pertama kali merasakan seseorang menciumku tepat dibibirku dengan lembut.

Dan akupun lupa akan petir yang masih saja menyambar diluar sana.


	2. Friends

CHAPTER 2. MINE

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah kejadian ketika hujan itu. Aku masih merahasiakan hal itu kepada ibuku dan bersikap seolah olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa antara aku dan Yixing. Aku selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan setiap kali ibuku membahas apa saja yang kami lakukan ketika aku dan Yixing berada diperjanan dan ketika sampai dirumah. Bukan aku malu untuk mengungkapkannya kepada ibuku, hanya saja itu memang hal memalukan yang sama sekali belum pernah aku lakukan selama hidupku atau mungkin selama hidupnya juga, karna ketika kami berciuman, tidak satupun dari kami yang melakukan hal lebih selain saling menempelkan bibir satu sama lain. Ketika ibuku menyebutkan nama Yixing, aku selalu terhenyak dan merasakan perutku seperti penuhi oleh ratusan lebah yang berterbangan, enyah apa namanya ini. Tapi aku tetap tidak akan merubah keputusanku, aku tidak akan mau dijodohkan dengan Yixing.

"Hey!" seseorang menjitak kepalaku menyadarkanku dari lamunanku di teras sore itu. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dibelakangku. Sepasang wajah bodoh yang tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya. Sehun.

Sehun adalah sahabatku sejak aku pindah ke korea sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dia selalu dekat denganku disaat aku suah ataupun senang. Sehun adalah seorang wartawan yang bekerja disebuah majalah dan televisi terkenal, dia selalu mendapatkan pujian sebagai karyawan terbaik ketika dia berhasil meliputku dan mengorek tentang informasiku, tentu saja itu mudah dia dapatkan karna dia adalah temanku. Kami tidak pernah terpisahkan walupun kami berada di profesi yang berbeda.

"Sial! Hey, apa kabar Hunie!" aku menariknya untuk duduk di sebelahku. Aku langsung menyandarkan kepalaku dibahu Sehun.

"Ada apa,Han?" Sehun merangkul pundakku. Aku menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan.

"Hunnie, kau tidak bekerja hari ini? Atau topic pembicaraan hari ini adalah aku?" Aku tersenyum mengejeknya sambil berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana. Sehun terkekeh sambil menggeleng.

"Tidak, apakah aku kesini hanya untuk mengorek informasi dari seorang superstar terkenal sepertimu? Aku kesini karna aku merindukan sahabatku ini." Ucap Sehun sambil mencubit pipiku.

Terkadang aku senang ketika Sehun bersamaku, itu membuatku merasa tenang, mungkin aku akan menceritakan tentang perjodohan ini dan….kejadian tempo hari padanya, karna dia selalu memiliki solusi yang baik dan solusi yang dia berikan selalu berdampak positif padaku.

Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku juga merindukanmu Hunnie. Tapi… apakah aku boleh bercerita kepadamu? Berat tapi… aku ingin berbagi"

Sehun menatapku sambil mengangguk, rasa penasaran yang sangat datang padanya , dia duduk sedikit condong kearahku.

"Ceritakan. Apa yang terjadi? Sesuatu yang buruk?". Aku mengangguk, menunduk kemudian melirik kearah Sehun sambil menghela nafas.

"Hunnie, aku… ibuku menjodohkanku dengan seseorang. Kami baru bertemu sekali, ketika ibuku memaksaku untuk ikut dengannya menemui orang itu. Tapi… ketika dia mengantarku pulang itu hujan dan petirpun datang, kau tahu aku sangat takut dengan suara petir ketika aku ketakutan dia seketika itu juga…."

"Luhan.." Ibuku memanggilku disela pembicaraanku dengan Sehun. Kami berdua menoleh kearahnya.

"Bersiaplah, sekitar satu jam lagi Yixing akan menjemputmu. Kalian akan pergi keluar kan malam ini. Sehun, tolong bantu Luhan bersiap-siap jangan sampai dia mengecawakan Yixing." Ibuku kemudian pergi setelah memberitahu kami. Sehun tercengang kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan kaget dan tidak percaya.

"Kau dijodohkan? Dengan Yixing? Composer terkenal itu? Bagaimana bisa? Aku… kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak awal?". Aku menunduk, Sehun benar. Seharusnya aku memberitahunya dari awal. Terlihat wajah kecewa darinya.

"Tapi percayalah Sehun, aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali. Aku ingin membatalkannya tapi kau tahu ibuku sangat sulit untuk dihentikan. Aku mohon hal ini jangan sampai dipublikasikan. ". Sehun menghela nafas mendengar jawabanku. Kemudian mengangguk dan memelukku.

"Maafkan aku Luhan, aku tidak bermaksud marah padamu. Aku janji hal ini idak akan bocor dari mulutku sendiri, berhati-hatilah banyak wartawan dan fans dimana-mana. Ayo aku akan menemanimu sampai dia datang." Sehun mengajakku berdiri kemudian membantuku untuk bersiap-siap.

Tepat satu jam kemudian Yixing datang, aku sudah rapi dan keluar dari kamarku bersama Sehun, Yixing terlihat agak sedikit terkejut ketika melihatku keluar bersama pria lain, namun dia tetap memasang wajah tenang sambil berusaha focus berbincang dengan ibuku.

"Sepertinya Luhan sudah siap…" Yixing menataoku bergantian dengan Sehun. Yixing menjulurkan tangannya untuk besalaman dan saling memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Hey, Zhang Yixing, senang bertemu dengan…"

"Sehun, Oh Sehun. Aku teman Luhan."

"Aaah.. Senang bertemu denganmu Sehun-ssi." Yixing mengangguk kemudian melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka. Yixing menoleh kearahku kemudian tersenyum. Aku berusaha untuk tidak kembali focus pada bibirnya yang beberapa waktu lalu sudah aku rasakan. Sepertinya dia juga canggung.

Kami pamit pada ibuku dan Sehun. Aku agak sedikit sedih meninggalkan Sehun dirumahku sendirian, walaupun aku terbiasa membiarkannya tinggal dirumahku tapi tetap saja hari ini aku butuh sahabatku itu. Tapi hari ini aku harus pergi dengan seseorang yang bahkan asing bagiku.

Selama diperjalanan kami hanya diam dan tidak saling bicara satu sama lain, Yixing mungkin sedang mencari topic pembicaraan yang tepat untuk dijadikan bahan obrolan selama kami dimobil.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" Tanyaku memecah keheningan. Yixing menoleh kearahku sebentar kemudian kembali focus menyetir.

"Entahlah, apa kau ada saran?" tanyanya pelan. Aku merasa kesal, kenapa dia menanyakan kembali hal yang justru aku tanyakan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, bukankah kau yang mengajakku pergi? Seharusnya kau tahu kemana tujuan kita akan pergi kan? Bukan jalan tanpa tujuan seperti ini." Ucapku dingin padanya.

"Bukan aku, ibumu yang memintamu untuk kita keluar malam ini, tapi anggaplah itu aku yang mengajamu keluar. Bagaimana kalau kita ke Thunder café? Kau tahu tempat itu kan?" Ucapnya ramah. Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap ramah padaku padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk bersikap dingin padanya.

"Terserah." Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya ke luar jendela. Sebenarnya apa yang orang ini inginkan dan rencanakan?

Beberapa lama kami diperjalanan dengan diam, kamipun sampai di sebuah café kecil sederhana bernama Thunder café. Mungkin ini bukanlah café mewah atau mahal, akan tetapi suasana yang diciptakan di café ini sangat menakjubkan, klasik dan sederhana.

Aku dan Yixing memasuki café kemudian berhenti didepan meja menu untuk memesan. Yixing memesan Strawberry mix peach bubble tea, sedangkan aku memesan Taro bubble tea, rasa favorite ku jika aku pergi membeli bubble tea bersama Sehun. Kemudian setelah memesan kami duduk di meja pojok dekat jendela. Aku dan Yixing tetap tidak saling mengatakan apa-apa sampai pesanan kami datang.

"Hey, apa kau membenciku?" Tanya Yixing. Aku menatapnya kemudian mengeleng.

"Aku tidak membencimu, aku hanya tidak suka dengan perjodohan ini, itu saja." Jawabku terus terang. Yixing mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita lupakan masalah perjodohan ini, anggaplah perjodohan ini tidak pernah terjadi. Aku juga tidak begitu ingin dijodohkan. Kita mulai saja dari awal sebagai teman. Bagaimana?" ucap Yixing sambil menyeruput minumannya. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya.

"Call! Aku lebih suka kita berteman dari pada melakukan perjodohan yang sangat aku benci itu." Ucapku sambil tertawa. Kami berdua tertawa dan saling bercerita satu sama lainnya, bertukar cerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing, bersenda gurau dan membicarakan hal-hal yang sama sekali belum pernah aku bicarakan dengan Sehun. Lama-lama setelah kami banyak mengobrol sambil menikmati bubble tea, disitulah aku juga baru merasakan rasa nyamanku saat aku berbincang dengannya. Dan aku lebih suka saat kami membuang jauh dan memutuskan perjodohan kami secara sepihak tanpa ada yang tahu dan memulai kehidupan kami berdua menjadi seorang teman.

_tunggu lanjutan untuk chapter ke 3 ya kawan kawan. tolong reviewnya ^^ thank you_


	3. Caught

Hampir satu jam sudah aku dan Yixing duduk sambil bertukar cerita. Aku memang belum terbukan dengannya, masih berusaha bersikap dingin akan tetapi tidak sedingin sebelumnya. Namun Yixing masih saja bersikap ramah dan seolah benar-benar menganggap kami sudah berteman dengan baik. Sesekali aku hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dan menanggapi ucapannya.

"Ya, kau benar. Grup EXO itu benar-benar sedang trend sekarang."

"Tapi kau pun cukup menjadi trend bagi kalangan muda saat ini, Luhan."

Kami saling melontarkan argument mengenai music, tidak lebih. Tapi obrolan kami terhenti ketika seseorang memanggil Yixing.

"Yixing?". Yixing menoleh, aku lihat wajahnya sedikit terkejut namun tetap tenang dan tidak lupa untuk mengeluarkan senyum ramahnya.

"Oh? Chen… Hai"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan…Luhan?!" Chen terkejut saat melihatku yang baru saja mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Chen, penyanyi terkenal yang saat ini sedang digosipkan menjadi rivalku, dan dia memang benar rivalku.

Aku hanya menyeringai sinis sambil sedikit membungkukkan kepalaku dan meminum kembali bubble tea miliiku yang sudah tinggal setengah itu.

"Hai Chen, kami sedang berbincang-bincang disini. Tidakkah kau lihat?" ucapku sinis. Yixing menoleh kearahku dan kembali menghadap Chen kemudian mengangguk.

"Ya, kami sedang mengobrol. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Chen?" Tanya Yixing yang masih bingung dengan kedatangan Chen yang tiba tiba.

"Membeli bubble tea tentu saja, kau tahu ini kan café favorite kita, aku pasti datang kesini. Dan ternyata kau sudah mengajak orang lain kesini.." Chen berkata sinis menekankan kata 'kita' sambil melirik kearahku. Yixing tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Ya, aku hampir saja lupa Chen."

"Chen, apa kau tidak ada urusan lain selain mengganggu kami?' Tanyaku sinis, Yixing menoleh terkejut kearahku dan tanpa kuperdulikan dia yang memberikan pandangan khawatir terhadapku dan Chen.

Chen mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum kecil kepadaku sebelum ia kembali menghadap Yixing.

"Baiklah, aku pikir aku memang menggangu kalian, nikmatilah. Aku pergi dulu Yixing, sampai jumpa lagi nanti." Chen mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yixing dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan kami berdua sambil dengan sibuk mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon seseorang.

Yixing kembali menatapku dengan serius, dan ketika mataku bertemu dengan matanya aku langsung memasang wajah bingung.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau pikir kau tidak terlalu keras padanya,Luhan?" Tanya Yixing khawatir. Aku terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan bodohnya itu.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rumor selama ini menyebar? Chen adalah rivalku dan akan tetap menjadi rivalku, aku pikir kau tahu tentang itu." Jawabku melecehkannya. Yixing menghela nafas pelan.

"Tentu aku tahu itu Luhan, tapi apakah kau memang benar-benar menganggap dia sebagai rivalmu?"

"Apa urusanmu?" Tanyaku ketus kali ini, aku mulai tidak suka ketika Yixing mulai bertanya tentang hal yang tidak ingin aku beritahu kepada orang lain.

"Aku pikir kita sudah berteman." Yixing tersenyum.

"Kita baru berteman 70 menit yang lalu Yixing, aku tidak mungkin mengungkapkan seluruh kehidupan pribadiku padamu. Tapi, kenapa kau mengenal Chen?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Chen adalah teman lamaku, kami bertemu saat Chen masih menjadi trainee di SM Ent. Saat itu aku composer baru yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang music Korea, lalu Chen membantuku dan semenjak itulah kami menjadi dekat sampai aku bisa menjadi independent composer seperti sekarang ini." Ungkapnya padaku. Aku mengangguk, pantas saja Chen terlihat akrab bersama Yixing dan itu sama sekali tidak membuatku nyaman.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku tidak ingin pulang terlalu malam, besok aku ada jadwal lain." Ucapku. Yixing mengangguk kemudian berdiri dan berjalan keluar toko bersamaku.

Namun ketika kami keluar bersama lewat pintu, sejumlah wartawan dan kamera sudah ramai memngambil gambarku dan Yixing, aku terpaku karna terkejut. Dari mana mereka tahu bahwa aku ada disini? Bahkan fanspun ramai meneriaki namaku, aku bingung setengah mati karena tidak ada Xiumin, managerku yang selalu ada disampingku setiap kali aku memiliki jadwal kemanapun untuk kegiatan keartisanku. Namun kali ini aku sendirian dan tanpa seorangpun yang dapat menghalangi kamera dan para fans.

Tak disangka Yixing membuka jasnya dan menutupinya ke kepalaku dan merangkulku kemudian membawaku berjalan cepat menghindari kamera yang masih saja menjepret gambarku dan Yixing sampai kami tiva dimobil. Yixing segera menyalakan mobilnya dan melaju dengan cepat menghindari seluruh media.

Diperjalanan kami hanya diam, aku menunduk dan menghawatirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok jika mereka melihatku dan Yixing sedang bersama. Tak lama kemudian handphoneku bordering, nama Xiumin terpampang dilayarku. Yixing melirikku kemudian aku menggeser tombol hijau untuk menerima telepon itu.

"H-Hallo?"

_"__Luhan? Apa yang terjadi? Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa kau bersama dengan Yixing? Composer terkenal itu? disaat kau sedang menjalani hiatus karena sakitmu itu?" _tanpa basa basi Xiumin langsung menembakku dengan kata-katanya.

"a-aku…." Belum selesai aku bicara dengan Xiumin, Yixing merebut ponsel itu dari tanganku dan berbicara dengan Xiumin.

"Hallo? Maaf, saat ini Luhan tidak bisa berbicara denganmu, tolong hubungi dia nanti. terima kasih." Yixing menutup teleponnya dan kemudian memberikannya kembali padaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yixing? Xiumin adalah managerku." Gerutuku. Yixing menghela nafas.

"kau shock Luhan, kau butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikiranmu. Tutuplah matamu dan cobalah untuk tidur. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi esok hari." Ujar Yixing yang membuatku sedikit agak tenang dengan ucapannya.

Aku menutup mataku dan berusaha untuk melupakan apa yang terjadi, walalupun aku tahu bahwa esok bukanlah hari yang mudah untukku.

_tunggu chapter 4 nya ya, tolong reviewnya... makasih ^^_


End file.
